Yo! Sassan
by Michio Miura
Summary: Sasuke butuh uang panas. Cepat dan banyak. Dan menjadi guru privat Hyuuga Hinata? Well, siapa takut.
1. Chapter 1

"Hah..." Sasuke mendesah, meratapi hitungan keuangannya defisit beberapa ribu yen untuk bulan ini.

"Kau kenapa?" melihat temannya terlihat tidak seperti biasa, membuat Neji mengeryit heran.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan ikut," keputusan final berdasarkan kondisi keuangannya sekarang.

"Kegiatan ini perlu, jika kau tidak ikut, bisa dijamin kau langsung dapat E besar meski nilai ujianmu bagus," jelas Neji sembari mengunyah makan siangnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di meja itu, Naruto berserta lainnya sedang mengikuti kelas tambahan.

"Aku tahu, aku bisa mengulangnya tahun depan," Sasuke menghisap minumannya lewat sedotan, menimbulkan suara berisik karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan ayahmu, sih?" Neji tidak bermaksud untuk memaksa, tapi jika Sasuke ikut tahun depan, berarti mereka tidak akan bersama-sama.

"Hubungan kami masih merenggang," ujar Sasuke sewot.

"Kalau begitu kau ambil kerja sambilan saja," saran Neji.

"Mana ada kerja sambilan yang waktunya tidak mengekang dengan bayaran tinggi?" ada sebenarnya, tapi tentu tidak bisa ditemukan secepat ini.

"Ada," Neji jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Hn?" kepala Sasuke yang terbaring pasrah di atas meja seketika terangkat, menatap salah satu teman akrabnya itu dengan wajah tertarik.

"Pekerjaannya tidak sulit, cukup datang di atas jam tujuh malam dan pulang terserahmu," Neji berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali sistem kerja sambilan itu.

"Pekerjaan apa? Jangan bilang aku harus menemani tante-tante?" tanya Sasuke malas. Dia sangat menghindari hal-hal berbau wanita dewasa.

"Hampir mirip, bedanya kau bisa bawa bukumu dan..." Neji sebenarnya tidak menyarankan Sasuke untuk menerima pekerjaan ini, tapi mengingat bayarannya yang lumayan, setidaknya tiga bulan bertahan dia sudah bisa melunasi iuran. Bahkan sepertinya ada sisa.

"Dan apa?" tapi Sasuke sudah terlalu terdesak membutuhkan uang. Asal bukan tante-tante, itu tidak masalah.

"Kau menemani sepupuku belajar."

.

.

.

 **Yo! Sassan**

 **Semua chara yang ada di sini milik Om MK, saya hanyalah peminjam**

 **Genre: T**

 **Warning: geje, aneh, alur kecepetan, typo**

.

.

.

Pemuda awal dua puluhan itu beberapa kali mengecek nomor rumah yang tertera dengan secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya. Dia yakin jika dia tidak salah rumah, tapi...

Tapi apa-apaan dengan rumah ini?!

Dia sampai melongo dengan luasnya tanah yang dibanguni bangunan bergaya Jepang itu. Tepat di jantung Konoha, rumah ini berdiri kokoh. Bisa dibayangkan berapa jumlah nominal uang yang masuk rekening jika dia menjual sepetak saja. Terkutuk siapa pun pemilik rumah ini, tanpa perlu bekerja dia sudah kaya tujuh turunan.

" _Ara_ , Sasuke- _kun_?" rasa kagum Sasuke harus berhenti ketika mendengar namanya disebut merdu. Seorang laki-laki berkimono sutra berambut coklat panjang menyambutnya di depan pintu.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Hyuuga- _san_ ," sekedar yang Sasuke tahu, nama laki-laki itu juga pasti Hyuuga. Lihat saja karakteristik wajah dan mata peraknya, Neji tipe 2.0.

"Mari masuk," cukup ramah untuk ukuran tuan rumah dengan rekening berhiaskan nol banyak, maksudnya orang sesibuk dia.

"Maaf menyuruhmu datang lebih awal," Sasuke mengikuti Hiashi memasuki rumah lebih dalam. Matanya tidak bisa terlepas dari perabotan dan lukisan-lukisan antik yang terpajang di dinding. Ambil satu dan dia bisa pergi dari kamar pengap nan lembab itu. Ah, bukan. Wow, betapa berharganya nilai sejarah perabot antik itu. Ya, nilai sejarah. Bukan nilai nominal lho ya.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi ke luar negri," jelas Hiashi kenapa memanggilnya sebelum petang.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini hari Minggu," jangan-jangan lantai kayu ini tersimpan emas di dalamnya. _Plakkk!_ Berhentilah berpikir macam-macam Uchiha Sasuke, rutuknya dalam hati.

Hiashi tersenyum mendengar betapa rendah hatinya pemuda itu, tidak tahu saja apa isi kepala jabriknya. "Kau pasti sudah dengar dari Neji tentang putriku."

"Iya. Neji bilang dia anak tunggal," hanya itu yang Neji katakan. Informasi yang sangat membantu, huh.

"Benar." Hiashi menghela nafas.

"Karena dia satu-satunya putriku, aku selalu memanjakannya," tipe _ojou-sama_ , keh? Mungkin yang akan dia temui nanti adalah seorang gadis lemah lembut dengan kepribadian manja. Tidak terlalu buruk, asal jangan sampai jatuh hati padanya. Bisa bahaya. Tapi kata Shikamaru, _mendokuse_.

"Semua kemauannya selalu kuturuti," keluh Hiashi. Dia merasa salah mendidik anaknya.

"Aku harap dia nanti tidak menyulitkanmu," oh, ya ampun. Betapa laki-laki itu sangat peduli pada anak gadisnya sampai menampilkan raut lembut seperti itu.

Bagi Sasuke, kehidupan _ojou-sama_ itu terdengar sangat beruntung. Tidak ada yang namanya berusaha keras untuk mendapat apa yang dia mau, cukup tunjuk dengan sentuhan _touch screen_ -nya maka semua yang dia inginkan akan tersedia. Apalagi jika melihat dia juga punya ayah penyayang seperti ini, sungguh, dia adalah _the damn luckiest girl alive on planet_.

Telinga Sasuke mendengar suara lirih dari dalam kamar yang berada di pojok lorong, musik klasik nampaknya melihat bagaimana adat istiadat Hyuuga yang kental. Mungkin itu kamarnya, mengingat dia sudah berjalan hampir sepuluh menit dari pintu masuk.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar di sini, Sasuke - _kun_ ," Sasuke mengangguk. Mungkin sang ayah akan mengatakan jika _tutor_ yang akan mengajarinya sudah datang. Sasuke hanya bisa diam memperhatikan, dia akan melihat interaksi antara kedua ayah dan anak itu, melihat kehangatan seperti apa yang diperlihatkan Hiashi pada putrinya. Ketuk perla–

 _ **BRAKKK!**_

Apanya yang perlahan? Pintu itu malah didobrak paksa.

Seketika pintu dibuka, suara yang Sasuke dengar adalah–

' _UUUUOOOOORRRRHHHH...'_

–lagu rock bervolume tinggi memekakkan telinga.

 _ **Ctak**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _kuso oyaji_?!"

Sasuke berdiri mematung, teriakan bernada tinggi itu meruntuhkan ekspektasinya. Di mana gadis bertipe _ojou-sama_ lemah lembut yang sempat terlintas di benaknya? Siapa di sana? Preman, kah? Yakuza, kah? Atau jangan-jangan, mafia?!

"Kenapa mematikan musik–"

 _ **BLETAK!**_

"Sudah ayah bilang berkali-kali, jangan memainkan lagu itu!"

Lalu tipe ayah penyayang tadi lenyap kemana? Apa katanya tadi? Memanjakan? Yang benar saja, apa yang dia lihat sekarang terlihat seperti ayah yang sedang memanjakan anak gadisnya?! _Hell no! Absolutely not!_

"Aduh! Ayah sengaja memukulkan CD itu padaku, ya?! Ini kan CD langka yang susah payah aku beli dengan uangku!"

Apalagi menuruti keinginannya. CD bajakan seperti itu sudah banyak beredar di pasaran dengan harga murah, nona muda. Dan untuk ayah satu itu, memangnya membelikan anaknya CD orisinal sebanyak jutaan copy apa susahnya, sih?!

"Berhenti bersikap berlebihan, cepat bangun sekarang!"

"Ayah yang berlebihan! Lihat, plastiknya sampai retak!"

Kenapa tidak pikirkan kepalamu yang retak saja? Masa pukulan keras tadi tidak terasa sama sekali?!

"Masa bodoh. Guru lesmu sudah datang."

"Apanya yang masa bodoh?! Ayah harus mengganti dengan membelikanku tiket konsernya," kedutan menghiasi wajah keriput Hiashi, batas kesabarannya sudah sampai maksimal menghadapi putri tunggalnya itu.

"Tiket konser? Akan ayah belikan," gadis itu berwajah sumringah mendapati tingkah tak biasa ayahnya. Tapi senyumnya harus luntur di detik berikutnya saat ayahnya bilang, "Tiket konser ke neraka!"

"Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhhhhh..." leher Hinata sudah berada di lengan kanan Hiashi, laki-laki itu memiting putrinya hingga tak bisa membuatnya berkutik sama sekali.

" _Give up...give up...give up_!" berkali-kali Hinata menepuk lengan ayahnya, pertanda dia menyerah seperti yang ada di pertandingan gulat. Jika dia berada di kondisi ini lebih lama maka tiket konser nerakanya akan benar-benar berguna.

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..." Hiashi abaikan anaknya yang tengah terbatuk sampai K.O di tempat. Dia jadi sempat terlupa dengan pemuda yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar anaknya.

" _Saa, douzo_. Maaf jika tempatnya sedikit berantakan, kau tahu anak perempuan jaman sekarang kurang memperhatikan kebersihan kamarnya."

Sasuke _speechless_ melihat wajah tersenyum Hiashi, seolah menganggap tidak ada yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu. Dan untuk kamar milik gadis bernama Hinata itu, dia lihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri siapa pelaku yang memporak-porandakan kamar temaram itu. Jangan dibahas jika dia tidak mau gajinya dipotong seratus limapuluh persen sebelum mulai bekerja. Dia lebih baik diam.

" _Omae dare_?" suara Hinata tersendat ludah karena menahan batuk.

 _ **BLETAK!**_

"Bersikap yang sopan!" jitak Hiashi lagi.

" _Anata wa dare desu ka_?" ralat Hinata sambil mengusap kepalanya yang membenjol dua tingkat.

"Dia guru lesmu yang baru," belum sempat Sasuke bicara, Hiashi sudah keburu menjawab. Mungkin dia terlalu lama terbengong melihat aksi kekerasan barusan.

Hinata menatap kesal ayahnya, jika ayahnya sendiri yang menjawab, seharusnya dia tidak usah menjitak kepalanya dulu.

"Cih. Kenapa mereka selalu datang silih berganti?" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa katamu?" Hiashi itu tua, tapi sayangnya telinganya tidak usang. Kedua organ tubuhnya itu tidak terpasang secara percuma.

"Tidak," Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil buang muka, bisa-bisa dia dapat jitakan lagi.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan kalian. Aku harus ke bandara sebentar lagi, tidak apa-apa kan, Sasuke- _kun_?" Hiashi menepuk pundak Sasuke, keras. Sangat amat keras untuk membuatnya bungkam untuk tidak bilang _big no_.

Hiashi langsung melenggang pergi, meninggalkan kedua bocah tanggung itu berdiri berhadapan.

Apa Sasuke bisa ikut ke bandara sekalian bersama Hiashi? Entah kenapa dia jadi rindu rumah saat ini. Pesawat jam berapa pun tidak masalah, asal dia bisa pergi dari sini. Lupakan soal drama gadis yang menyukai guru bimbingannya, dia yakin beberapa saat lagi genre akan berganti menjadi thriller-psychological. Lihat saja pandangan seperti Neji yang menatapnya tajam, giginya bergemeletuk, dan tangannya yang terkepal erat. Yang pasti, sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan jadi samsak tinju dadakan melihat betapa _violent-_ nya gadis itu.

Jangan melawan, Sasuke. Toh, melawan atau tidak kau nantinya bakal babak belur juga.

 _Em_...permisi. Kenapa bocah tengil itu mengitari tubuhnya? Mencari titik lemah ya? Lagipula kenapa juga harus mencari, semua orang juga tahu di mana titik lemah laki-laki. Tapi bukan berarti dia ingin kaki pendek itu menendang benda berharganya. Hanya saja dia merasa sangat amat kurang nyaman dengan pandangan meneliti itu.

"Um...Hyuuga- _sa_ –"

"Hinata," ucap Hinata sengit. Dia kurang suka seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Terdengar tua seperti ayahnya yang botak.

"Um, Hinata- _sa_ –"

"Hinata," tegas Hinata sekali lagi. Lupakan embel-embel _honorific_ yang membuatnya merasa disegani. Oh, ya ampun. Dia lupa. Dia kan memang sudah disegani banyak orang.

"Hinata...?" panggil Sasuke uji coba, jaga-jaga jika si pewaris tunggal tidak suka dengan panggilannya. Tapi nampaknya dia menerima.

"Seperti yang kau dengar tadi, aku adalah guru lesmu–" kata Sasuke sebelum memulai memperkenalkan diri. "–yang baru," dia rasa pasti ada beberapa orang pendahulunya yang gugur tidak lama ini.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke atau Sasuke- _nii_ mungkin," Sasuke berusaha tersenyum meski tipis. Jurus sok kenal sok dekat yang ia tiru dari teman-teman perempuannya terpaksa dia keluarkan untuk membangun citra ramah. Judes-judes begitu dia itu tambang emasnya.

"Kau tidak suka? Um...terserahmu saja," seratus persen gagal. Bukannya terkesan, bocah ingusan itu masih memandangnya tajam. Satu bulan sepertinya adalah waktu terlamanya dia bekerja di sini. Setelah pulang, dia akan langsung mencari kerja sambilan lainnya.

"Sassan."

"Huh?" dia bilang apa tadi?

"Sasuke atau Sasuke- _nii_ terlalu panjang. _Mendokuse_ ," jangan-jangan dia anak didiknya Shikamaru, ya? Berkata mantra pamungkas itu sambil menguap lebar.

"Sassan _yonde ii ka na_?"

Ah. Dia dipanggil Sassan. Boleh?

"Tentu saja boleh, Hinata."

" _Souka_ ," Hinata mengangguk singkat. Gadis itu duduk terbalik di atas kursi meja belajarnya, membuka sebungkus permen karet merah muda dan mengunyahnya.

Dan untuk Sasuke, pemuda itu masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Mana berani dia duduk jika belum dipersilakan, lagipula ini adalah kamar milik perempuan, dia tidak bisa melakukan hal seenaknya.

Suara decapan kunyahan permen karet dan suara permen itu yang ditiup kemudian meletus membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal. Dia sudah berdiri lama dan gadis sialan itu masih belum mempersilakannya duduk.

" _Ano_...Hinata, bisa kita mulai pelajarannya," senyum yang dibarengi dengan perempatan di sudut bibirnya membuat wajah Sasuke tampak _creepy_ jika dilihat dari dekat.

Ingat Sasuke, dia itu tambang emas. Kau sedang menggali emas saat ini. Rapalnya berkali-kali dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa ada pelajaran yang tidak kau mengerti?" mata Sasuke mendapati sebuah meja kecil yang berada di pojok ruangan, berinisiatip menariknya ke tengah. Menunggu gadis itu peka terlalu lama, lagipula dia ingin segera menyelesaikan sesi pertama ini dengan cepat.

"Matematika? Fisika? Atau Kimia?" Sasuke mengeluarkan peralatan mengajarnya yang terdiri dari kertas dan peralatan menulis. Dia tidak membawa buku karena dia pikir Hinata sudah memiliki modul yang dia gunakan di sekolahnya.

Hinata meniup permen karet sampai hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tidak lama kemudian– _ **dos**_ , permen karet itu membentuk masker wajah dadakan yang menempel di mukanya.

Sasuke menatap datar bocah tengil itu yang nampak kesusahan menghilangkan permen karet yang tersisa. Sudah jelas. Ini pasti alasan dibalik bayarannya lima kali lipat lebih tinggi daripada harga standar, lihat saja bagaimana tingkah laku gadis aristrokat itu. Tapi memangnya dia masih termasuk, ya? Duduk bersila dengan kaos kebesaran dan celana training, ditambah rambut panjangnya yang berantakan, masih termasuk? Dia rasa ayahnya sangat mampu membelikan anak satu-satunya itu sebuah dress manis dan membawa anaknya ke salon paling mahal.

"Tidak ketiganya," Hinata masih berusaha menghilangkan sisa permen karet yang tersangkut di rambutnya.

"Ah, kau pasti menguasai ketiganya, ya kan?" pikir Sasuke positif. Mungkin sastra Jepang atau Bahasa Inggris yang menjadi kelemahan gadis itu hingga harus memanggil seorang guru.

"Tentu saja tidak, bahkan tidak ada pelajaran yang kumengerti."

"Huh?"

"Sama sekali."

Satu alasan bertambah, bukan hanya sifatnya saja, gadis itu–bocah tengil itu ternyata bebal di semua mata pelajaran.

.

.

.

 **Lanjut atau berhenti?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**BRAKK**_

"Kau gila, Neji!"

Tahu-tahu Sasuke datang menggebrak meja dan mengagetkan hampir seluruh penghuni kantin. Kegiatan mereka seketika terhenti, campuran antara kaget dan penasaran berat. Apa yang membuat pemuda tampan itu terlihat emosi pada teman dekatnya.

"Ha?" Naruto yang menjawab bingung. Si pirang jabrik tidak tahu menahu perihal masalah di antara kedua pemuda _cool_ itu.

"Kau harusnya bilang padaku bagaimana sifatnya lebih dulu!"

"Siapa sih?" siapa orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke uring-uringan sampai seperti ini selain ayahnya dan dirinya? Naruto jadi penasaran.

"Kau tidak tanya," jawab Neji enteng. Pemuda gondrong itu kembali mengunyah roti isi dagingnya dengan santai.

" _Huh_ ," hela Sasuke menahan kesal. Lehernya terasa pegal seketika. "Asal kau tahu, aku menghabiskan waktuku kemarin malam terdiam seperti orang bodoh."

"Setidaknya dia tidak berbuat macam-macam," Neji memindai tubuh Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Meski tidak menunjukkan secara gamblang, pemuda keturunan Hyuuga itu bersyukur dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke curiga. Firasatnya mengatakan terjadi hal buruk pada pengajar sebelumnya.

"Hinata, dia... _mmm..._ lupakan saja," Neji mengibaskan tangannya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?!" dia masih harus bertahan selama tiga bulan, ingat? Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan selama itu jika di pertemuan selanjutnya dia meramalkan akan dipecat saat itu juga. Tidak, masih mending dia dipecat. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada bagian tubuhnya hilang di tangan gadis urakan itu?

"Kalian ini bicara apa, sih?" Naruto kesal karena diabaikan.

"Lihat. Bahkan Namikaze dengan kapasitas otak setengah saja masih lebih mending daripada sepupumu."

Ah. Ternyata sepupunya Neji. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya otaknya yang setengah?

"Hei, Sasuke! Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?"

"Diamlah, _dobe_!"

"Kau yang dia–"

"Hinata tidak separah itu," ucapan Neji menghentikan pertengkaran yang hampir saja terjadi antara Uchiha dan Namikaze. "Meskipun terlihat seperti itu, tapi dia tidak separah Naruto."

"Neji, kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan?!" Naruto menggeram. Otaknya memang tidak seencer kedua teman jeniusnya ini, tapi setidaknya masih bekerja dengan baik soal hitungan. Yah, meski sedikit.

"Dengar, Hinata memang menye–sedikit menyebalkan," kedutan menghinggapi sudut bibir Sasuke. Kalau memang menyebalkan katakan saja terus terang, tidak usah menambah kata 'sedikit' yang jelas-jelas tidak berguna mengukur kadar menyebalkannya gadis itu.

"Meski begitu dia masih bisa ditaklukkan, kok," ini dia, kiat-kiat menjinakkan Hyuuga Hinata yang sudah ditunggu sedari dulu oleh banyak orang. Hanya segelintir manusia hidup saja yang tahu mengenai teknik dasar ini. Salah satunya, ya si Sadako.

"Bagaimana?" lupakan soal _rivalry_ otak di antara mereka. Jika dengan menyerap pengetahuan dari Neji bisa membuatnya bertahan–setidaknya satu bulan–dia rela menambah satu poin kemenangan Neji atas dirinya.

Namun sayangnya, Hyuuga Neji bukan pemuda baik hati nan dermawan yang bakal senang karena diakui menang secara suka rela. Tentu ada harga yang harus dibayar. Terlihat sekali dari ekspresi aneh di wajah temboknya. Senyum? Pemuda bernama Sadako Neji tidak pernah tersenyum karena hal-hal sepele.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. "Apa?! Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?!"

"Ikut _gokon_ minggu depan. Ada aku, Naruto, Shikama–"

"Dalam mimpimu, Nyonya Gila," umpat Sasuke sekenanya. Bibirnya sudah komat-kamit mendumel sumpah serapah pada siapapun penyandang nama Hyuuga.

"Sasuke, mau ke mana?!" tanya Naruto bingung melihat Sasuke melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Biarkan, Naruto. Teman kita butuh waktu untuk memikirkan masa depannya," cegah Neji. Mendengar itu, pemuda pirang itu mengangguk membetulkan.

"Hei, Neji. Apa menurutmu ada mahasiswi kedokteran di kencan buta minggu depan?"

.

.

.

 **Yo! Sassan**

 **Semua chara yang ada di sini milik Om MK, saya hanyalah peminjam**

 **Genre: T**

 **Warning: geje, aneh, alur kecepetan, typo**

.

.

.

Kaki Sasuke seakan berat hanya untuk melangkah. Lorong kayu yang kemarin dia anggap _Stairway to Heaven_ berubah menjadi tempat angker dengan segala penghuninya. Dia sedikit malas membalas sapaan pelayan yang lalu-lalang. Menganggap jika mereka tak ubahnya seorang penjaga neraka terdalam.

Oh, ini dia. Hal yang paling dia tunggu. Saatnya bertemu dengan Raja Iblis.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Hinata?" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar gadis itu, Hiashi sudah memberikannya kekuasaan untuk memasuki kamar Hinata semaunya. Meski sedikit menghkhawatirkan, tapi siapa juga yang mau _menyentuh_ bocal penuh skandal itu.

Tidak ada perubahan signifikan sejak terakhir dia ke mari–kemarin tepatnya. Kamar temaram itu masih tetap berantakan, meja yang dia tarik juga masih tetap berada di tengah ruangan. Terlihat sekali betapa _rajin_ nya pemilik kamar ini. Meskipun dia laki-laki dan punya kamar yang tidak luas dan semewah ini, setidaknya dia masih bisa menempatkan diri untuk membersihkan kamarnya sekali-kali.

 _Ough_. Sepertinya dia salah memilih pekerjaan. Seharusnya dia jadi tukang bersih-bersih saja di kediaman Hyuuga, melihat bagaimana beban pekerjaan mereka yang tidak berat-berat amat.

"Sassan?" kedatangan Hinata di belakang Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget.

Sejak kapan? Gadis itu pastilah seorang ninja sampai bisa menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya.

"Kau datang lagi?"

Tentu saja, nona muda. Aku datang lagi. Uang pembayarannya butuh di bungkam supaya tidak menerornya terus-menerus.

"Ya, kau dari mana?" suaranya terdengar manis. Tambahkan senyum, Sasuke. Sedikit saja. Ya, seperti itu.

" _Umm_...kau sariawan?" Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Kemudian menunjuk sekitar bibir tipis pemuda itu.

Lupakan ramah tamah, bersikap biasa saja.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku sangat sehat hari ini!" tunjukkan Sasuke. Perlihatkan padanya jika kau baik-baik saja.

" _Umm_...bagus," tanggap Hinata, terdengar sepuluh persen peduli. Sisanya? Anggap saja–ambil saja sisanya.

"Apa pelajaran yang ingin kau pelajari hari ini?" katakan kehidupan, maka Sasuke akan dengan senang hati menceramahi apa itu artinya perjuangan.

"Tidak ada," Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke, menuju lemari untuk mengeluarkan pakaian ganti.

Tunggu dulu! Dia masih di sini, ingat? Jangan anggap sepele berganti pakaian di hadapan makhluk buas bernama laki-laki, jika tidak ingin di terkam hidup-hidup.

"Kau masih di sini?" Hinata menatap malas, sejurus kemudian membuka kaus olahraga dan menggantinya dengan pakaian santai.

Untuk Sasuke?

Pemuda itu cukup sadar diri untuk berbalik cepat dan menutup pintu sekencangnya. Sialan! Dia dipermainkan bocah SMA.

Tenang Sasuke, kau sudah sering lihat wanita tanpa busana di majalah bulanan Naruto dan juga video-video biru milik Suigetsu. Sepupu Neji itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan mereka. Bahkan setengahnya saja tidak sampai.

"Kau mau pergi?" melihat Hinata memakai jaket dan menyelempangkan tasnya sudah cukup sebagai petunjuk jika gadis ini akan keluar.

"Ya, aku sibuk," sesibuk apa bocah SMA kelas dua selain main game di game center?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pelajarannya?"

Hinata berhenti sebentar, menoleh pada pemuda yang tingginya _sedikit_ di atasnya.

"Hm...lain kali saja kalau aku sedang mood," jawab Hinata sekenanya. Mulutnya sudah tersumpal permen karet merah muda seperti kemarin.

Dengan itu, dua hari ini Sasuke sudah memakan gaji butanya.

...

"Bagaimana perkembangan Hinata, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Nah, bagaimana jika dia diminta laporan pertanggung jawaban oleh Hiashi secara langsung di hari ke lima. Sasuke sudah putus asa saat mau menjawab terus terang, dia yakin walau tubuhnya bersih tanpa tergores luka sedikit pun, ketakutannya akan terjadi. Dia pasti dipecat. Tanpa bayaran. Dan menjadi korban kesekian dari Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tidak ada sama sekali," Sasuke sudah tidak bernafsu pada roti gulung keju di hadapannya ketika karirnya diujung tanduk.

"Dasar! Bocah sialan itu! Panggil dia sekarang!" Sasuke terkesiap. Sungguh, jika Sasuke tidak mendengar bagian terakhir, dia kira Hiashi sedang menyumpah serapahi dirinya. Hiashi berteriak nyaring pada orang kepercayaannya.

Sasuke itu tetaplah manusia normal, dia masih dihinggapi rasa senang ketika orang yang membuat masalah dengannya akan mendapat masalah setelah ini.

"Aku rasa Hinata tidak sedang di rumah, Hiashi- _san_ ," tahan Sasuke, jangan menunjukkan wajah senangmu secara gamblang.

"Ko! Cari Hinata, suruh pulang sekarang!" bagai menyiram minyak di bara api, kemarahan Hiashi tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Mahal-mahal dia membayar guru privat untuk putri tunggalnya, nyatanya dia malah kluyuran tak jelas.

Laki-laki tinggi bernama Ko mengangguk patuh, segera dia beserta beberapa orang lainnya pergi dari ruangan itu. Mencari nona muda mereka yang entah berada di mana.

Hiashi menahan nafasnya, wajahnya yang mengeras berusaha dia samarkan dengan menggertakkan gigi. Ayah satu anak itu duduk kembali di kursinya, sekarang dia palingkan kepalanya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke- _kun_. Pada akhirnya, Hinata membuatmu kesusahan," kata Hiashi penuh sesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hiashi- _san_ ," Sasuke sedikit tinggi hati, ya bagaimanapun jarang-jarang dia mendapat permintaan maaf dari orang berwibawa sekelas Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Sungguh Sasuke- _kun_ , aku pikir dengan memperkerjakanmu sebagai guru Hinata, nilai bocah itu sedikit membaik."

Jangankan membaik, bergeser satu angka saja tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Aku merasa sangat tidak enak karena sikap putriku, apalagi kau juga teman Neji," sampai sini Sasuke mulai merasa tidak enak. Walaupun dia _korban_ , tapi entah kenapa dia jadi merasa malah menjadi tersangka. Tersangka tambahan karena berhasil membuat Hiashi bisa _down_ seperti ini.

"Aku kira Hinata merasa nyaman kau sebagai gurunya, bahkan kau bertahan sampai lima hari."

Maksudnya guru-guru lain tidak sampai hari ke lima? Empat? Tiga? Dua? Atau bahkan satu hari? Yang benar saja. Dia jadi pemecah rekor pertama? Dia harus segera menghubungi _Guinness Book of Record_ sepulang dari sini.

"Dengan ini aku terpaksa memberhentikanmu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Hiashi menyodorkan amplop coklat di atas meja.

Sasuke sudah tahu ke mana akhir dari kisahnya di kediaman Hyuuga. Tidak perlu dijelaskan, melihat raut seorang ayah di hadapannya, dia sudah sangat tahu. Mana bisa Hiashi menyuruhnya tetap bekerja jika melihat sikap anaknya. Laki-laki tua itu tentu malu.

"Maaf, sekali lagi," kata Hiashi lirih.

"Tidak apa, Hiashi- _san_. Saya yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tidak bekerja dengan bai–" tangan Sasuke yang hendak mengembalikan amplop berisikan uang itu, mendadak terhenti di tengah jalan.

Tunggu dulu!

Saraf neuron di ujung jari tangannya menghantarkan listrik jutaan volt ketika dia merasakan betapa tebalnya lembaran uang yang ditumpuk menjadi satu itu. Ini masih lima hari dan dia mendapat setebal ini, bagaimana jika sebulan?!

"Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan gaji dua kali lipat jika nilai Hinata di kisaran belasan."

Dua kali lipat?!

"Tentu saja beserta bonus besar jika nilainya sampai di atas lima puluh."

Bonus besar?!

Ya Tuhan, dia bisa-bisa jadi milyader gara-gara kerja sambilan.

Cuma lima puluh, kan?

"Saya lakukan! Saya bisa membuat nilai Hinata naik sampai lima puluh ke atas!"

"Tapi...dengan sifat Hinata..."

" _Daijoubu desu!_ Saya bisa mengatasinya. Tolong pekerjakan saya lagi, Hiashi- _san!_ " Sasuke menunduk dalam di posisi duduknya.

" _Maa_...jika Sasuke- _kun_ bersikeras... _yoroshiku ne_ ," Sasuke langsung menegakkan kepalanya, dia sambar uluran tangan Hiashi dan menjabatnya penuh semangat.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu!_ Kali ini saya tidak akan mengecewakan Anda, Hiashi- _san_!"

Di tengah euforia yang Sasuke rasakan, tanpa diketahuinya, laki-laki berdarah Hyuuga di hadapannya menyeringai tinggi. Pertanda menang.

...

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Neji menghabiskan istirahat siangnya dengan makan di kantin. Naruto juga ada di sana, pemuda itu bercerita tentang bagaimana kencannya kemarin dengan salah satu gadis yang dia kenal dari kencan buta.

"Apa secantik itu?" tanya Neji tak berminat.

"Kalau dia memang cantik, aku tidak akan menantikan _gokon_ minggu depan, Sadako," jawab Naruto sinis. Ingin sekali dia menyiram Neji dengan jus jeruknya supaya rambut di kepalanya bertambah panjang.

"Seburuk itu?" sumpit kayunya dia letakkan ketika dengan seenaknya Naruto mengambil _dim sum_ -nya tanpa ijin. "Tapi nasib baik tidak sedang menyertaimu lagi, Naruto,"

"Kenapa? Minggu depan ada praktek lagi?" entah bagaimana mangkuk Neji berpindah kepemilikan. Ramennya yang sisa setengah sudah bersarang di perut si pirang.

Neji ingin bilang, nyawa tunggal Namikaze akan berakhir sebentar lagi, tapi urung. Pasti Bibi Kushina sedang memangkas uang jajan anak tunggalnya lagi minggu ini, jika tidak, Naruto pasti sudah menghabiskan uangnya untuk beli _gundam_ di internet.

"Kita kurang satu orang," Neji mengalah dengan memakan acar sebagai gantinya.

"Jika satu orang, aku bisa mengajak Sora," usul Naruto sebelum menyeruput kuah ramen.

"Tidak ada gunanya. Aku butuhnya pantat ayam."

Naruto berjengit, mata birunya menatap aneh teman rambut panjangnya. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Apa?" tanya Neji.

"Ah, tidak," Naruto menggeleng keras, menghilangkan pikiran gilanya. Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Ini pasti efek samping bergaul bersama sepupu _fujoshi-_ nya yang bernama Karin.

"Mungkin lain kali saja Neji," hibur Naruto pada akhirnya. Meski dia sendiri tidak yakin kapan lagi dia bisa kencan buta dengan kelompok gadis-gadis ini.

" _Sou, sou_ , lagipula kedepannya tugas-tugas kita akan semakin bertambah. Kita mana ada waktu buat pacaran, benar kan Naruto?"

"Hahahaha, iya. Kuliah lebih penting," tawa Naruto garing. Aura keduanya seketika menghitam, mereka rasa saling menghibur diri bukan sesuatu yang buruk meski pada akhirnya mereka malah tersakiti dengan kata-kata mereka sendiri.

"Apa-apaan kalian? Kenapa murung begini?" Shikamaru yang baru datang menatap heran kedua temannya, terutama pada Neji. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"Oh, Shika. Kau baru datang?" Naruto yang pertama kali bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Hm, Asuma- _hakase_ menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas tambahan bersama Sasuke," wajah Shikamaru semakin mengkerut melihat perubahan pada Naruto dan Neji.

"Cih, pengkhianat itu," Naruto membuang muka seakan meludah, sedang Neji meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. Sepertinya Shikamaru salah bicara.

"Dia belum ke sini?" Shikamaru meletakkan nampan makan siangnya. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari teman ravennya.

"Bagaimana _gokon_ minggu depan? Jadi?" Shikamaru menyumpit ramennya, meniupnya sebentar sebelum dia lahap.

"Ah, tiba-tiba tanganku gatal. Aku jadi ingin memukul seseorang saat ini," jawab Naruto tidak nyambung. Pemuda pirang itu memukulkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang pemanasan.

"Mau latihan tinju? Kebetulan tempatnya kosong nanti malam," Neji juga. Suapan ramennya berhenti di udara melihat gelagat aneh kedua temannya. Tampaknya dia salah bicara lagi.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru heran. "Emosi kalian labil sekali hari ini," komentar Shikamaru selanjutnya. Mereka itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan yang PMS tiap bulan.

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan pada temanmu saja?" sindir Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru memastikan. Apa hubungannya ini semua dengan Sasuke?

"Siapa lagi?"

"Dia kenapa?"

"Keh, kenapa? Neji, jelaskan kesalahan besar yang dilakukan si pengkhianat itu!" jadi si pengkhianat yang dimaksud Naruto itu Sasuke? Shikamaru baru paham sekarang.

"Dengar baik-baik ya, Tuan Nara," Neji menaikkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, bersedekap seperti seorang pembawa berita. Shikamaru tukang tidur? Biar Neji bacakan dongeng pengantar tidur untuknya. Dia pastikan si nanas bermimpi buruk setelah mendengar ini.

"Untuk _gokon_ minggu depan, dipastikan–"

 _ **Brakk!**_

"Aku ikut, Neji!" tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dengan menggebrak meja. Nafas pemuda itu tersengal, pelipisnya banjir keringat. Bisa dipastikan dia habis berlari untuk sampai ke mari.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau habis dari mana, Sasuke?" Shikamaru yang terkejut segera kembali pada realita. Minumannya sampai muncrat ke mana-mana gara-gara gebrakan keras itu.

"Aku ikut _gokon_ minggu depan," ulang Sasuke penuh penekanan. Jika bukan karena uang iuran, dia sudah bunuh diri dengan membelah perutnya gara-gara bicara begitu.

Sebelum menyesal, Neji segera mematenkan pernyataan temannya. "Sekali bicara, kau tidak bisa mena–"

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku," potong Sasuke cepat. "Tapi sebagai gantinya–"

"Sstt. Cukup, aku sudah tahu," kali ini gantian Neji yang memotong. Telunjuknya terangkat di depan mulut tipis si Uchiha. Membungkamnya seketika.

"Kalian bicara apa?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Kali ini ekspresi teman-temannya nampak berbeda. Neji dan Naruto yang saling pandang dengan seringai lebar, sedangkan Sasuke–masih dengan nafas tersengalnya–berwajah tertekan. Dia tidak sedang ketinggalan sesuatu, kan?

"Luangkan waktu makan malammu jumat depan, Tuan Nara. Kita _gokon_ ," sekali-kali mengharapkan Shikamaru bermimpi indah tidak selamanya buruk bagi Neji.

...

Dan terjadi lagi. Sasuke kembali menginjakkan kakinya di rumah berhantu bernama kediaman Hyuuga. Tidak seperti kemarin, langkah kakinya penuh dengan percaya diri. Menapak lantai kayu dengan kebanggan Uchiha yang sempat terlupa. Sapaan, kali ini biar dia yang menyapa duluan. Senyum mahalnya–sebelas duabelas dengan Neji–tersungging manis di bibir, membuat beberapa pelayan perempuan tersihir dan terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 _Aahhh_ , bau ini.

Dia bisa mencium bau kemenangan. Dan kurang selangkah lagi membuka gerbang keberhasilannya.

Ayo, Sasuke! Ketuk pintunya dan buka!

Perlihatkan siapa kau sebenarnya pada bocah tengil itu.

 _ **Tok to**_ –

"–kenapa?! Kenapa ayah selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini?! _Hiks,_ "

Sasuke mematung, apa dia tadi mendengar tangisan? Gadis yang menangis? Dia benar di kediaman Hyuuga, kan? Bukannya di rumah hantu?

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri! Dengar, aku tidak mau tahu. Kau ayah kurung di rumah!"

Ah, dia benar di kediaman Hyuuga kok. Suara bentakan Hiashi yang khas sudah cukup sebagai bukti kuat.

" _Hiks,_ tapi ayah–"

Hiashi membuka pintu tergesa, tubuhnya terhenti melihat Sasuke sudah ada di depan kamar putrinya. Membenarkan kerah kimononya, Hiashi berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung.

"Kau bisa masuk, Sasuke - _kun_ ," Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapi, iris hitamnya sudah tercuri pada Hinata, wajah gadis itu lebih tepatnya. Pertama kali melihat wajah kaku itu seperti ini. Bohong jika dia tidak terkejut. Ini sisi lain Hinata yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Ayah," panggil Hinata sekali lagi. Tampak memelas dengan mata bulat berkaca. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya sebelum ayahnya pergi mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

Dengan terpaksa Hiashi berbalik, sebenarnya dia tidak mau menunjukkan sisinya yang satu ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

 _ **BLETAK!**_

Sasuke menelan ludah paksa, meski sudah pernah lihat, dia sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan pukulan dadakan Hiashi.

" _Iikagen ni shiro_! _Takku_ , jangan harap kau mau bisa membodohiku lagi," Hiashi pergi dengan mendumel tak jelas.

"Ayah!" jerit Hinata kesal.

Seperti biasa, pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya berdua bersama si pewaris tunggal. Diliriknya gadis di sebelahnya, kedua tangannya mengusap bagian membenjol di kepala.

"Cih! Gagal ya. Dasar, ini salahnya jika aku jadi bodoh seperti sekarang," bodoh tidaknya dirimu, itu akibat ulahmu sendiri gadis sialan.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Lupakan soal pikirannya dua menit lalu. Hinata tetaplah Hinata.

"Sassan," sadar Sasuke di dekatnya, Hinata menyapa sekenanya. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal, sama seperti Hiashi, Hinata mendumel tak jelas saat ini.

"Kenapa lagi?" memang ayah anak satu ini penuh dengan sengketa.

"Si kikir itu, cih, dia mengurungku di rumah karena aku mau pergi," si kikir yang kau maksud itu, ayahmu yang kaya, Hinata. Jadi tolong bertahanlah.

Hinata masuk kembali ke kamarnya, diikuti Sasuke di belakang. Lagi-lagi, kamar bocah ingusan itu berantakan.

"Pergi? Ke game center?" tentu saja dilarang, ini waktu bimbingannya asal dia lupa.

Sasuke duduk di kursi belajar, ini lembaran baru kegiatan mengajarnya. Dia tidak boleh mengendurkan semangatnya hanya karena gangguan kecil tadi. Uang–coret–muridnya perlu mendapatkan pengetahuan untuk masa depannya kelak.

"Bukan," ini pasti keajaiban. Hinata duduk manis sambil mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

Tahu mudah begini, dia tidak perlu menukar informasi dari Neji dengan jumat malamnya minggu depan.

"Lalu?" mata Sasuke memerhatikan kegiatan Hinata. Tas sekolahnya yang menggelembung mulai mengempis karena isinya dikeluarkan.

Buku. Buku. Kotak pensil. Baju? Baju lagi. Dan...baju lagi.

Dia memangnya mau kabur apa?

"Aku mau ke Uzushio."

"Apa?!" dia memang mau kabur tampaknya.

Kenapa?! Dia punya rumah besar dan harta melimpah. Anak tunggal lagi. Apa lagi yang kurang, Hinata? Tolong simpan dulu otak dan sikap jika ingin menambahi.

"Kenapa mau ke sana?" _ugh,_ Sasuke geli sendiri. Dia bakal jadi laki-laki tukang gosip yang suka ikut campur urusan orang. Tapi orang lain ini Hinata lho! Murid nomer satunya. Si mesin uang berjalan.

"Ckckck, ya ampun Sassan," Hinata geleng-gelang kepala dengan senyum aneh.

Apa? Dia kenapa? Kenapa wajah bocah tengil itu memandangnya remeh? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya? Atau dia akan diejek karena terlalu penasaran?

"Kau tidak tahu ada konser rock di sana, ya?"

Lupakan. Gadis ini memang bodoh. Menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri dengan kesadaran penuh, untungnya malaikat pencabut nyawanya berbaik hati menutup lubangnya kembali. Dia lupa apa? Ayahnya bisa menguburnya hidup-hidup jika sampai Hinata pergi ke Uzushio.

"Dan sayangnya aku tidak bisa pergi, malahan terjebak di penjara ini entah sampai kapan."

Mungkin selamanya. Sambung Sasuke dalam hati. Dan sedikit koreksi, di sini bukan penjara tapi istana, tuan putri.

"Bersamamu lagi," tambah Hinata dengan pandangan tajam. Di otaknya, keberadaan Sasuke sama dengan belajar, dan belajar sama dengan merepotkan.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, nona muda. Tapi ada banyak buku yang harus kita pelajari. Lihat, waktu luangmu pasti tidak terasa membosankan sama sekali," Sasuke menunjukkan beberapa buku pelajarannya.

Wajah Hinata berubah ketus, mulutnya lagi-lagi komat-kamit menyebut mantra lirih penuh kutukan. Untuk Hiashi dan Sasuke tentu saja.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Jika seperti ini, seberapa baik pun dia mengajar, pasti tak ada satupun yang menancap permanen di kepala berdebunya. Itu artinya gaji dan bonus tak pernah masuk kantong. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, dia harus melakukan ini.

Neji, kugunakan jurusmu.

" _Um_...kapan ulang tahunmu, Hinata?" pembicaraan tidak nyambung apa ini?

Kalau pun tidak berhasil, dia masih bisa _refund_ , kan?

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Halo minna-san, berjumpa kembali dengan saya. Semoga masih ingat dengan cerita ini, meski geje-nya gak ketulungan. Mulai oktober tahun lalu saya tidak bisa meluangkan waktu saya untuk menulis, sibuk iya, liburan iya, laptop rusak iya, dan buntu ide pastinya.**

 **Di tengah tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, maafkan saya jika fic ini sebagai pelarian. Karena ini pelarian, maka saya tidak menjamin jika ceritanya lulus standar. Bahkan melenceng terus dari ide awalnya.**

 **Untuk update cepat, saya tidak janji. Doakan saja kehidupan monoton saya sedikit berwarna, sehingga punya inspirasi #AiGaHoshii!**

 **Jika ada yang bilang chap sebelumnya lucu, saya senang sekali. Tapi tidak menjamin jika seterusnya juga begitu. Meski begitu saya harap minna-san terhibur dengan cerita buatan saya.**

 **Terima kasih untuk minna-san yang sudah review, fav, dan follow saya. Saya sangat senang akan ketiga hal itu.**

 **Sampai bertemu di kesempatan berikutnya, jaa adios...**


End file.
